Collapse of the Auroran Empire
The '''Collapse of the Auroran/Tharakawan Empire '''happened over a space of almost 50 years. In half a century, Aurora went from one of the wealthiest and glorious empires on Oryndiil, to a shattered, war-ravaged wreck. 3200 AC - The Empire is at the height of its power. She is strong, prosperous, and the millenia old rule of the Tharakawan seems set to continue. 3202 AC - The Long Starving begins. Millions die in a protracted famine. 3205 AC - The penultimate Tharakawan Emperor, Rathalan II, dies. His infant son, Rathalan III, takes the throne under a regency. 3209 AC - An outbreak of plague upon Aurora claims the lives of many, including the Empress Regent, and many of the Imperial government. 3211 AC - The plague subsides, but the famine continues. 3212 AC - The first of many food riots begin in Dalsh, and many other Auroran cities. 3218 AC - The Emperor reached majority, and rules alone. He marries his lover, a young Duchess known as Tarabai. 3220 AC - After a difficult pregnancy, the Empress dies in childbirth, as does her child, a boy. 3221 AC - The Emperor remarries, this time to a commoner, Mohitala. 3223 AC - Plague returns to Aurora. It claims the lives of the Empress Mohitala, as well as the heir, Ranubai. The Emperor falls ill, but makes a miraculous recovery - but at a cost. He is left sickly and weak, and is emotionally broken. 3225 AC - After two years of isolation in his grief, the Emperor remarries for a third time, to another commoner, Nimbalkar. 3227 AC - The first rumours begin to spread about the Emperor infertility, owing to the effects of the plague. 3230 AC - Years pass, and still there is no heir. The Emperor's uncle dies without issue, leaving Rathalan as the last Tharakawan alive. 3233 AC - Declaring that the end is nigh, a sect known as the Fatalists breaks off in western Aurora, seizing several cities and declaring independence. 3236 AC - The Fatalist Revolt is crushed, but the once-unshakeable unity of the Empire is now in question. 3239 AC - Hope returns, as, at long last, it is announced that the Empress is with child. 3240 AC - As the Empress grows weaker, court physicians make a shocking discovery. The "child" she carries is, in fact, a large, malignant, cancerous mass within her womb. The cancer claims her life, and the Emperor, now utterly destroyed, withdraws himself fully from public life. 3242 AC - The Emperor, after two years of isolation, dies suddenly in his bed, a broken husk of a once-great man. 3243 AC - The Imperial Council convenes to decide the fate of the nation. Most of the south and east of the Empire declare independence, stating that they owed their loyalty not to the government in Dalsh, but to the Tharakawan Emperors. 3244 AC - Rival claimants to the Imperial throne emerge. The first shots of the Great Auroran Civil War are fired. 3247 AC - The civil war continues to drag on. The west of the empire now also breaks off, leaving only a small rump state in the north. 3248 AC - The civil war ends with the victory of a claimant who is distantly related to the main Tharakawan line. However, he now only ruled the capital city of Dalsh and it's environs. 3249 AC - The collapse of the Great Tharakawan Empire of Aurora is complete. Category:Timeline Category:Aurora Category:History